1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication system, a communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-191819, a mobile communication system enabling a user of the mobile object to transmit information of the mobile object to a general-purpose portable terminal, which the user owns, is known in the related art.